1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to combinations of a container with a counter in such a way that the counter is triggered to advance every time the container is opened or closed which can thus record the number of times that the container has been opened or closed.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are situations that the number of times that the contents of a container have been taken out from the container is important, such as when one is taking one's medication. If the number of dispenses from one's medicine bottle is recorded, one can then know how many times one has taken one's medication. Obviously one can simply combine a container with a mechanical or an electronic counter to record the number of dispenses. However, this does not by itself optimize structural and operational simplicities, nor cost efficiency. This is especially true when two-digit readings are required, which is usually achieved by counters with two drums if mechanical counters are used. The major disadvantage for electronic counters, aside from their relatively high cost, is that they will fail to work when their batteries are gone.